Battle of Titan
The Battle of Titan was an attempt by a combination of Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy and Doctor Strange, to ambush Thanos and defeat him. Background and the Guardians of the Galaxy on Titan]] In an attempt to counteract Thanos' plans, Iron Man decided to take the fight to the Mad Titan's homeworld of Titan, accompanied by Spider-Man and Doctor Strange, who had just been released from Ebony Maw. Elsewhere, the Guardians of the Galaxy were also trying to defeat Thanos as he captured Gamora, so they headed for Titan as well. When they crash landed on Titan, Spider-Man was alerted on an incoming attack, which turned out to be the Guardians. The two teams then fought, each believing the other to be working for Thanos. When they cleared up their conflict, they then decided to work together and ambush Thanos, who they expected to be arriving soon. Iron Man then came up with a plan, to which Star-Lord opposed to as Mantis then pointed out to the group that Doctor Strange was doing something odd. They asked what he was doing and he told them that he was checking every possible outcome of their upcoming battle, of which there were 14,000,605, but only one were they win. They all then prepared for Thanos' arrival.Avengers: Infinity War Battle arrives on Titan]] Thanos then arrived on his home planet, where he was greeted by Doctor Strange and quickly realized that Ebony Maw had been killed. The two then had a discussion while the rest of the group hid in vantage positions, waiting to attack. Thanos told him about his history if his planet and how he plans to commit genocide across the entire universe with the assistance of the Infinity Stones. When he finished, Iron Man then crashed a giant piece of debris onto of him, which did no harm on him and he turned the pieces into an endless swarm of black crystals and hurled it at Iron Man, forcing him to fly around Titan to dodge. Thanos's right eye is then blinded by a web cotton from Spider Man and Drax quickly slashes him with his knive while Doctor Strange conjures a sword made of Eldritch Magic to engage Thanos in close combat. However, Thanos uses his superior skill and physical powers to beat them back, kicking Drax through several stones and blowing away Doctor Strange upon bringing down his Eldritch Magic shield with a kick. However, Star-Lord manuevers through Thanos's blasts with aid from Doctor Strange, who conjured platforms for him to jump on and shoots him before implanting an explosive on Thanos's back, which briefly stuns him. Thanos's gauntlet is then restrained by the Cloak of Levitation and Spider Man attacks him, only to be easily pinned down after landing only 2 blows. Thanos angrily calls Peter insect before throwing him at Strange. Iron Man causes an explosion around Thanos but Thanos is once again uninjured and absorbs the flame and blasts it at Iron Man using the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos is once again attacked by Spider Man but he easily breaks out of his web and uses it to pull Spider Man to him before punching him. is attacked by Thanos]] Suddenly, Thanos was hit by a Necrocraft, which had been revealed to be flown by Nebula, but remained unfazed and was immediately attacked. Thanos coldly greeted Nebula and she angrily reproached Thanos for not killing her but Thanos coldly dismissed doing so as being a "waste of parts". Determined to find out where Gamora was, Nebula angrily attacked Thanos and asked her where she was but even distracted by Nebula's mentions of Gamora, Thanos swiftly beat her. At that moment, the group took advantage of the time Nebula brought and barely overpowered Thanos, with Doctor Strange restricting the gauntlet, Drax the Destroyer knocking him down, Star-Lord restraining his other hand, Spider-Man webbing him up, Iron Man attempting to pull off the gauntlet and Mantis using her powers to inflict sleep upon him. arrives on Titan to kill Thanos]] As the group came to nearly defeating Thanos, Star-Lord then approached Thanos to mock him and demand the location of Gamora. Mantis then revealed that Thanos was mourning, which led Nebula to understand that he had sacrificed her for the Soul Stone. This then enraged Star-Lord, causing him to punch Thanos, causing Mantis to lose her grip, freeing Thanos. He then began to brutally attack the group, including destroying an entire moon and throwing it at them. Spider-Man then rescued the Guardians from the falling debris but Iron Man got hit by a re-entry meteor, briefly incatipating him. Thanos soon locates and corners Doctor Strange alone, who had managed to dodge the debris with the Cloak of Levitation. The two began a ferocious duel, with Strange launching the first strike by firing powerful fiery beams, all which were avoided by Thanos with a single powerful leap and the Titan then countered with a powerful beam from the Power Stone. Strange summoned the Mirror Dimension to absorb it and then hurled it at Thanos. Thanos responded by crushing it with the Power Stone, unable to be trapped inside thanks to the Reality Stone, and then threw the remnants back at Strange in the form of a destructive black hole with the Space Stone, which Strange transmuted into blue butterflies. However, Thanos eventually won when he dispelled the many replicas of Doctor Strange the sorcerer conjured with the Soul and Power Stones and sundered his Astral Form out of his body until he regained control but it stunned him long enough that Thanos was able to pull him to his hand before he can react. Thanos admitted he was impressed by Strange's mastery over Magic but soon realizes he has removed the Time Stone and tosses him aside after crushing the Eye of Agamotto. Before he could look for it, Iron Man, being the last line of defense, used a trap to prevent Thanos from clenching the Gauntlet and began attacking the Titan relentlessly, although Thanos quickly regained control and punched off the Mark L's helmet and then knocked him down with a single punch. In the end, Iron Man proved to be no match for Thanos and his armor was badly torn before Thanos disarmed Tony of his sword and grievously injured him by stabbing him with it. brutally beats Iron Man]] Thanos then prepared to kill Iron Man until he was stopped by Doctor Strange who handed over the Time Stone so that Thanos would spare Iron Man. Thanos accepted and inserted the stone into the gauntlet, leaving him with only one more to collect, the Mind Stone. Suddenly, he was attacked by Star-Lord, but it was totally ineffective. Thanos then created a portal and headed for Wakanda. When Iron Man asked why Doctor Strange gave up the stone, he informed him that they were now in the endgame. Aftermath mourns in the aftermath, as everyone disappears]] When Thanos arrived on Wakanda, he defeated all lines of defence until he got up to Vision. Scarlet Witch then destroyed the Mind Stone, killing Vision in the process, however, Thanos, now equipped with the Time Stone, reversed time and ripped the stone out of Vision's forehead, killing him again. With all six Infinity Stones, Thanos snapped his fingers, wiping out half of all life in the universe. Back on Titan, they all regrouped after the battle, when Mantis pointed out that something was happening, right as she began to disappear. Drax, Star-Lord and Doctor Strange, who told him that there was no other way, also began to disappear, not knowing what was happening. Spider-Man then approached Iron Man, saying that he was feeling sick and that he didn't want to go, but then also disappeared. In the end, only Iron Man and Nebula were left, defeated and stranded on Titan. Nebula then stated that Thanos had succeeded in wiping out half the universe. References pl:Bitwa o Tytana Category:Events